


The Specialist (Inspired By Bad Nazis)

by Alyndra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fixing BuckLeming's mess, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyndra/pseuds/Alyndra
Summary: What happened to diverge Alternate Universe Castiel from our Cas, and why does he torture people with a terrible accent?





	The Specialist (Inspired By Bad Nazis)

“Castiel.”

“Reporting as ordered. Sir.”

“We have captured a demon, and we need someone to make him talk. We have no one that specializes in…the requisite skills. However, we have confidence in your…ingenuity. Solve this problem for Heaven, Castiel. The method does not concern us.”

“Of…of course, Sir.”

••••••

Castiel eyed one of the more fervent humans kneeling in worship outside the base. “How would you undertake the task of extracting information by force from an enemy?” he asked. Conversing with these humans had not been markedly valuable in his recent experience, but perhaps he would learn something unexpected. 

He did not like his task, but it had been ordered and so it would be done. That was how Heaven worked. That was how everything was supposed to work. 

Wasn’t it? 

The human stared blankly at him. “Uh...I don’t know. You mean like torture?” The human’s physiological stress signs increased, likely due to an Angel of God asking a question he did not know how to answer. “I dunno, maybe try watching some war movies? They have some scenes with stuff like that, you could start there?”

Castiel nodded gravely. It wasn’t the human’s fault he couldn’t answer what Castiel really wanted to know. 

Perhaps these war movies would give him something to go on. Heaven needed him to think outside of usual mission parameters for this task.

“Tell me more about these…movies.”

“Ah, man, uh, sir, your…grace, well, anyway, the Nazis are usually the worst…listen, I could hook you up with some if you wanted…”

Castiel may harbor the occasional doubt in his heart, but God’s script had been written, and the show must go on. 

Failure to perform would never be an option.


End file.
